Ferisch
All the rowboats, in the paintings They keep trying to row away Ferisch is a female FlameWing who works in a museum as a tour guide. After an accident robbed her of her wings and legs, she is permanently stuck in a motorized wheelchair. i am going to pour my heart and soul into this oc including coding and everything so its a huuuge wip she's also a bit of a mess right now, sorry about that :v Description And the captains, worried faces Stay contorted and staring at the waves The sight of this dagoness is always accompanied with a cheery smile, a flare of icy blue eyes and the whirring of her motorized wheelchair, a monstrosity of black rubber and chrome that makes much less sound than it should. Even through those things, there is one fact, one simple mark of her stature that draws any dragon's attention above all else: Ferisch does not have any wings. Instead, two long, pink scars, now fading white with age, run down her back, marking her otherwise smooth autumnal scales. In coloration, Ferisch is tinted with unusual colors for her tribe, yet another way that she is marked out. Her scales are a deep, rich shade of pumpkin orange, remeniscent of the hue of autumn leaves, and her fins are a glorious buttery yellow that fades into vermilion at the edges. Startlingly against the reddish background of her scales, her eyes are a pale icy blue, a rare color indeed. Her face is narrow and graceful, with delicately sculpted bones that contour her face to an almost Grecian perfection. The same smooth lines are echoed throughout her frame, with a long and elegant tail and limbs that are so extended they seem somehow a bit gangly. However, her hind legs are still and unmoving, paralyzed from the accident that robbed her of the ability to fly. Her stature is tall, with her unique upright position, she normally towers above other dragon's heads, although physically she is actually very short. Due to a lack of wings, Ferisch does not have the traditional quadruped wheelchair; instead, she sits in an erect position similar to a scavenger. Her wheelchair has a large hole at the back to accomodate her long, agile tail. She normally dresses in button-down shirts, vests and black pants, like a traditional nerd; sometimes in the colder months you can see her in a turtleneck. Ferisch wears no jewelry excepting a single silver chain around her right wrist, dangling with tiny, sparkling bee charms. She also has an attraction to cufflinks, and has quite a collection of them. They'll keep hanging In their gold frames Personality For forever, forever and a day All the rowboats Ferisch is insane. Not the kind of insanity that means she murders other dragons for fun, nor the kind of insane that means she tortures small animals and the weak. She's not even the simple kind of crazy that makes a dragon sad and depressed. Ferisch's insanity is the type that manifests itself, bit by bit, until you suddenly realize the FlameWing grinning in her wheelchair is absolutely stark-raving mad. In fact, her craziness is actually kind of cheerful. After all, what dragon could roll around smiling at everyone after their wings have been amputated? What sort of creature could sit there fantasizing dreamily about the minds of Picasso or Van Gogh while their legs will never move again? Ferisch is that dragon, that freak of nature that took every agony that life could throw at her with a laugh. In all the paintings They keep trying to row away, row away Gallery Ferfer.png|lines by resa, colored by wings Ferisch icon.jpg|ferisch icon ferisch infobox.jpg|the infobox picture }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+